


They Don't Know Him

by k_knma



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_knma/pseuds/k_knma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's for one night, we'll just share the bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know Him

“It’s for one night, we’ll just share the bed.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he regretted his words or not.

On one hand, the two of them had shared a bed plenty of times before. Most of their weekends as children had been spent at each other’s houses. Iwaizumi’s parents loved Oikawa. He’d been the perfect balance of polite and cute, offering help with a smile that sent Iwaizumi’s mother into a fit of giggles. Oikawa The Charmer, even at thirteen.

But, he supposed that was the thing. They weren’t kids anymore. They weren’t 5’2” in a full sized bed that left plenty of room for maneuvering.

Now, Iwaizumi was 5’10” and Oikawa was a lean 6’0”. That meant elbows in stomachs and stuttering apologies when knees hit places no one wanted a knee in. Besides that, Oikawa was a bed hog. Iwaizumi had forcefully shoved him back to his side of the bed a grand total of four times already and he’d only been awake for an hour. Every time he started to drift back to sleep, Oikawa would throw a leg across him or shove his head into Iwaizumi’s face, his bedhead tickling Iwaizumi's nose. Oikawa liked to annoy him even in his sleep, it seemed.

After pushing Oikawa away from him for a fifth time, Iwaizumi huffed and rolled to his side, his back to the door. He laid for what felt like hours before peeking through his eye lashes at Oikawa. He was laying on his back, one arm thrown above his head. He exhaled through parted lips and Iwaizumi could definitely see why people found his friend appealing.

Oikawa was pretty. He had been for as long as Iwaizumi could remember and Oikawa knew it. Girls had hung off Oikawa since they’d been in middle school, fawning over his hair and his eyes and Oikawa had encouraged it. He was almost glad it was Oikawa that they were all obsessed with, opposed to him. He didn’t think he could handle people coming up to him and acting like they knew everything to know about him at every single moment of the day.

Because those girls who favored Oikawa and the guys who were jealous of him didn’t know Oikawa as well as they thought. They didn’t know that Oikawa had spent so many hours watching volleyball videos to better his team that it’d actually affected his eyesight. They didn’t know that Oikawa was always the last one done with practice and most times he only quit because Iwaizumi forced him to. They didn’t know that he was afraid of thunderstorms and allergic to cats and was one of the smartest people Iwaizumi had ever met. They didn’t know he looked just as good in colors other than white and blue, because they’d hardly seen him in anything other than Aoba Johsai uniforms.

They didn’t know that he cried when dogs died in movies or that he liked mint chocolate chip ice cream the best or that he took care of everyone else before he took care of himself.

They didn’t know that when Oikawa’s parents got into a particularly nasty fight, it had been Iwaizumi who’d answered the phone to a gasping, “Iwa, can I stay over?”

They didn’t know that Oikawa didn’t feel as pretty as everyone thought. They weren’t there when the mask fell away, when Oikawa was just Oikawa and no one else.

They didn’t know that when Oikawa joked that Iwaizumi loved him, Iwaizumi nearly flinched every time, wondering when he’d figured it out.

They didn’t know that he was almost prettier when he slept, with his hair a mess and his breath escaping through slightly parted lips.

They didn’t know Oikawa, not really.

Not like Iwaizumi did.


End file.
